


Smutember Day 13 Dry Humping

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Lucas is the designated driver but has his own fun





	Smutember Day 13 Dry Humping

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Tumblr's Smutember Day 13

He may have been the designated driver but Lucas was fucked if he was going to drive Zoe all the way to the coast for a fucking beach party and not have a few beers himself.

He watched glumly as Zoe and her BFF disappeared over the dunes, squealing, to join the rest of the asshole teenagers, leaving him behind without a backward glance.

“Fuck it….” he grumbled to himself and slouched after them at a more sedate pace, pulling his hood up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

There were bonfires up ahead, music blaring out. Young people were gathered in little groups, sitting on logs and blankets, laughing and talking and making out. He shuddered, casting a bitter glance at Zoe as she made a beeline towards that asshole in her class, putting an extra wiggle in her walk. Lucas felt on some level that, as a big brother, he should keep an eye on her - make sure she didn't do anything too slutty - but he knew exactly what her response would be: “Fuck off, Lucas!”

Even though she had begged him - BEGGED him - to drive her and Chelsea out here.

Fuck it. Fuck her. Fuck all of them.

He stomped over the ice boxes where the beers were being kept and helped himself to some, ignoring the nearby group that stared at him and made whispered comments behind their hands. He was sure he recognised some of them from when he'd been at school. Fucking jocks and their skanky girlfriends. Let them talk. He wasn't hanging around to socialise with them.

 

He'd parked his old pick-up on the brow of the hill overlooking the beach, and settled himself on the heap of blankets in the back where he could relax but still keep an eye on Zoe’s activities. She might be a little bitch at times but she was still his sister and he didn't want her to get fucked up. Probably couldn't stop her from getting fucked, but that was her business…

 

He was halfway down his second beer, scrolling through memes on his phone, when he heard someone approaching.

Craning his neck, he peered through tall bent grass at the crest of the hill, wondering if it was Chelsea getting tired of playing gooseberry or Zoe deciding that Devin Morgan wasn't worth her time or her pussy, but it was neither.

The silhouette coming straight for his truck was female for sure, but other than that he didn't have a fucking clue who it was.

She appeared to be walking with some determination, huffing and puffing as she battled her way over the sandy ground, and Lucas wondered if she'd come up here looking for a private place to piss. Part of him - quite a big part if he was being honest - wanted to duck down and hide so she’d continue on her way, or at least remain hidden on the chance that she'd think she was alone and do her business in plain sight, but while he was deciding she spotted him.

“Hey!” she called out. “You're Lucas Baker, right?”

Cursing inwardly, he sat up.

“Who wants to know?” he asked.

“Oh, you don't know me. I'm new around here. I'm Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz.”

“Can I? Well, that's real nice o’ ya,” he said, unable to curb his sarcasm.

She laughed.

“Yeah, they said you were an asshole…..” she said, laughing. “But that's okay. I'm an asshole too. Can I join ya?”

Lucas wasn't very often lost for words but this was a very unusual situation. Whilst he floundered for a response she appeared to take his silence as an assent and climbed aboard, settling herself uninvited on an old toolbox.

Flabbergasted at her nerve, he opened his mouth to make a cutting remark, but just then the moon came out from behind a cloud and he got a good look at her, and the sight made him snap his mouth shut pretty quick. The girl was a fucking knock-out - glossy brown skin, thick black hair, tits that wouldn't quit and a grin that looked like it would split her face apart.

“What's wrong with you?” she said.

Still discombobulated, Lucas said the first thing that came to mind:

“I'm wonderin’ why the fuck you'd come up here to talk to me. Nobody does that!”

She laughed again, throwing back her head in a manner than suggested she didn't give a fuck about anything.

“I'll tell you why,” she said. “It's cuz I saw your skinny ass comin’ all the way back up here and asked someone why you weren't joinin’ the rest o’ us. And d’you know what they told me?”

“Lucas is an asshole?” suggested Lucas dryly.

“Exactly! ‘Don't go near him’, they said. ‘That boy lives in the swamp and he's one fry short o’ a happy meal. You don't wanna associate with the likes o’ that crazy bastard…’.”

Jazz shrugged.

“So here I am.”

“Do you always do what people tell you not to do?” said Lucas.

“Pretty much,” she admitted, helping herself to his last beer and cracking it open.

“Well then, whatever you do, DO NOT put that beer down an’ get the fuck outta ma truck. An’ while yer at it, DON'T get on back to the fuckin’ beach party an’ leave me alone.”

“Ha! Nice try. Reverse psychology don't work on me none, though. An’ I ain't goin’ back down there….”

Her face clouded and she cast a grim look over her shoulder down at the beach.

“That preppy asshole, Scott….overheard him talkin’ ‘bout gettin’ me drunk an’ gettin’ hisself some ‘Brown sugar’. I ain't goin’ within ten feet o’ those rapey fuckheads.”

Lucas frowned.

“Scott’s bad news. Seriously. You should stay away from him. I heard he drugged an underage girl at a party an’ gave her an STI while she was blacked out, but he's popular as all get out, so o’ course nobody believed her. Last I heard she moved away.”

“Really? Sheeit. I knew there was somethin’ about him made me antsy. Someone oughta kill that motherfucker ‘fore he gets a chance to do it again….”

She took a moody sip of beer, shooting daggers down at the beach where Scott was wandering around looking for her. Lucas stared.

“So you ain’t worried about me?” he asked, feeling almost put out that his reputation hadn’t been enough to scare her off.

Jazz cast a wry glance at him and snorted.

“Nah. Trust me, I know trouble when I see it. And you ain’t it. Besides, if those crackers don’t want anythin’ to do with you, I figured you must be worth knowin’...”

 

Lucas was pretty sure he’d intended to send Jazz on her way once the beers were gone, but when she produced a fat joint from inside her jacket and offered to share it with him he thought better of it.

She was good company, anyway, smart and funny and easy on the eye, and he was likely going to be sitting around there for hours waiting for Zoe and Chelsea so he may as well have someone to talk to.

And talk they did. Lucas wasn’t the type to open up to strangers - or anyone, for that matter - but Jazz’s easy-going nature seemed to draw shit out of him without him even intending to spill it. He told her about his inventions and the trophies he’d won as a kid; she told him how her family had been run out of town by the Klan when she was 10.

At some point, she complained about the cold, and feeling magnanimous Lucas had offered her one of the blankets he’d been sitting on. She accepted, but instead of just taking it she came down onto the floor of the truck next to him and nestled up close.

The physical closeness confused him. It may have been the weed, or the fact that he wasn’t used to people voluntarily sitting next to him, but he became jumpy and nervous from that point on. Jazz smelled great, like vanilla and something else sweet, and it made him feel hungry, and to his complete dismay she caught him sniffing her hair.

“Lucas! What you doin’ boy?” she asked.

She sounded amused but thankfully not disgusted, and he was glad she couldn’t see his blush in the darkness.

“You smell good, is all,” he said. “Was tryin’ ta figure out what it was….”

“Ohhh…”

She turned her head and sniffed her own shoulder.

“Prolly cocoa butter.” she said. “Keeps my skin soft. Here.”

She held out her arm and without thinking he leaned down and put his nose to it. He smelled chocolate, and it made his mouth water. Jazz giggled.

“No, I meant for you to feel it!” she said. “Go ahead. Feel how soft I am.”

Still embarrassed, Lucas tentatively reached out one finger and placed it on her elbow.

“Yeah, that’s soft….” he agreed.

“That ain’t the softest part, though,” she scoffed. “Feel further up!”

He obeyed, trailing his fingertips on the smooth skin that led up to her shoulder. She was right. Her skin was the softest thing he’d ever felt: Softer than the plush of his old stuffed alligator; silkier than the skin of his cock…..

He heard someone make a noise, and realised it was him.

“You like that?” she asked, her voice sounding smooth as the rest of her.

“Uh-huh.” he admitted.

“You wanna feel some more?”

She turned to him, opening the blanket she’d wrapped round her shoulders like a shawl. She was wearing a long, full gypsy-like skirt with a tight little crop top and he eyed the skin of her belly, not quite daring to do as she said.

“Go on,” she urged. “Touch me. I know you wanna…..”

Lucas took the plunge, laying the palm of his hand on the tantalising brown stripe of flesh above her waist. It rose and fell with her breathing, seeming to undulate faster the longer his hand remained.

He stroked it, sliding along the path of her waist until his arm was round her, but when he tried to pull back she clamped her elbow to her side, trapping his wrist.

Jazz leaned closer, her face inches from his. Strands of her hair tickled the bridge of his nose.

“Why don’t you kiss me?” she suggested.

Lucas glanced towards the beach. Zoe was nowhere in sight, probably screwing Devin, and nobody was looking up the hill.

“Okay,” he said, trying to sound like women told him to kiss them every day of the week but realising that his shaky voice had given him away.

He pressed his lips against hers primly, keeping his mouth shut, attempting to be some kind of gentleman, but to his shock Jazz opened her mouth the second he made contact, sweeping her tongue deliciously along his lower lip.

He grunted in surprise, but made no move to pull away. She tasted like beer and weed and something exotic like pineapple and her lips were a perfect, squashy cushion against his.

He was vaguely aware of her releasing the pressure on his wrist so she could put her arms around his neck, and his hand completed the path he’d been scared to take before, gliding uninterrupted to the gentle channel of her spine.

She sighed into his mouth, apparently quite happy with the way proceedings were going, and the circle of her arms pulled him snug up against her, her breasts pressing distractingly into his chest.

Lucas hadn’t kissed many girls, and somewhere deep down he was scared he was going to give his inexperience away, but Jazz took the lead, smooshing her face into his with stoned enthusiasm. Her teeth grazed his tongue and he licked them shamelessly before sucking the tip of her tongue into his mouth. It was sloppy and clumsy but the best fucking thing ever.

Jazz broke the kiss, panting.

“Hold up,” she directed, and Lucas held up, watching as she hooked her fingers under the hem of her little top and stripped it off over her head. She wore no bra and her breasts hung freely against her chest, solid globes that swayed hypnotically when she moved.

“There, that’s better. C’mon Lucas, we ain’t gotta whole lotta time.”

Sweeping one leg out and hooking it over his hip, Jazz wrestled him onto his back with a swiftness that startled him. He hit the back of his head on the metal floor of the truck, the clanging noise resounding through the night air, and she giggled.

“Shit, sorry about that, hun,” she said, but Lucas didn’t give a fuck about his head.

Jazz was on top of him, straddling his hips, her knees either side of him and the meaty swell of her ass pressing against his groin. Her tits swung above him, the gloss of her skin reflecting the moonlight, and above that was her smiling face.

“I, uh, don’t got any condoms….” he told her apologetically.

“Meh. Me neither. But we can still have some fun.”

She planted her hands on his chest for support, wriggling her butt in the seat of his pelvis. Lucas wasn’t sure exactly when he’d gotten his boner, but it was there all right, pressing through his jeans and into the deep crack of her ass.

“Mmm-mmmm……” she said, tipping back her head. “That’s quite a dick you got there, Lucas.”

She leaned forward slightly, tipping her hips back, rubbing her crotch against his. Even through a layer of denim and the fabric of whatever panties she was wearing, her could feel the heat emanating from the core of her pussy.

Jazz spread her thighs wider, canting her ass forward again, rubbing the slim saddle between her legs against his hard on. It was probably his imagination but he thought he could feel dampness too, seeping through his jeans.

“Aww, yeah, that’s the stuff,” she said. “That’s just what the doctor fuckin’ ordered…”

Head reeling, Lucas lay there as she set to work in earnest, grinding down on him with wild exuberance. The pressure and movement was frustrating yet stimulating, and his body jerked under the onslaught of her exertions.

Reaching up, he grabbed at her tits desperately, wanting something to hold onto, and she bared her teeth in a happy grin, sloping her upper body down to afford him a better grip. They were heavy in his hands, her stiff nipples grazing his palms, and he thumbed them instinctively, marvelling at the texture.

“Ooh, that’s sweeeet,” said Jazz, lifting herself up and landing herself back on his cock.

Lucas couldn’t speak, the friction in his crotch building up as Jazz increased the speed of her humping. She had her head tipped back and her eyes closed as if in bliss as she rode him, rocking back and forth, her pussy lips kneading the outline of his cock.

Lucas bit down on his bottom lip in consternation.

“Uh, Jazz - you keep doin’ that I’m gonna……Oh fuck!”

He closed his eyes, the constant pressure taking it’s toll, lifting his ass off the floor of the truck as he came. His cock pulsed inside his pants, spilling spunk into his shorts, coating his belly and seeping into his groin.. He shuddered, but Jazz hadn’t finished, ignoring his squeaks of disgust at the hot slime now in his underwear. She was going faster, her face screwed up, her hips moving in tight circles now.

“Aw fuck aw fuck aw fuck yes I’m gunna come oooohhhhhhhh….”

Her hands were still on his chest, pushing the breath from his lungs as her fingers clawed into him and she slumped forward, her ass twitching as she rode out her orgasm. Her head hung down, hair dangling in his face. He still had her tits in his hand and wondered when it would be polite to release them and try to clean himself up.

Eventually, Jazz sighed and rolled off him, picking up her top and pulling it on casually, her ass planted on the bare metal.

Still stunned, Lucas tried to sit up, but gave in and flopped back down, his limbs feeling like rubber.

“That was real nice, Lucas,” she said.

“Good,” he said from his supine position.

“But I better be goin’ now.”

She looked down at him in concern.

“You should maybe take a little nap if you’re gonna drive back to Dulvey,” she advised.

“Sounds like a plan,” muttered Lucas, eyes already drooping closed.

There was a whiff of cocoa butter as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Bye, Lucas. Maybe I’ll see you around,” said Jazz, and then she was gone.

 

Lucas woke up to Zoe and Chelsea banging on the side of the truck.

“Hey, wake up! It’s time to go.”

It was still dark. Lucas struggled into a sitting position, wincing as his pubes ripped away from his belly. Trying to be discreet, he unstuck his dick from his leg and climbed out of the back of the truck.

Zoe’s lipstick was smeared and her clothing dishevelled, her hair stuck up at the back.

“You had fun?” he asked, pretending interest.

“Yes,” she smirked. “You should have come down! You might have had fun too.”

“Aw, ain’t no need o’ that,” said Lucas. “I’m quite capable o’ havin’ fun on my own….”

“Ewww!” said Chelsea, wrinkling her nose.

Lucas snorted at her derision.

“Whatever. Have fun gettin’ the sand outta yer coochies for the next few days, ladies. C’mon, let’s go.”


End file.
